


We've Got Something to Tell You

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Shara Moments [6]
Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Thanks so much to LiviKate for the help on this! You’re a doll!





	We've Got Something to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to LiviKate for the help on this! You’re a doll!

Shane came home to find Sara asleep on the couch, Obi curled up on her stomach. His heart fluttered fondly at the sight as he pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of the moment. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize the sound was on. The click of the camera stirring the cat, sending him scurrying away. Which in turn stirred Sara awake. 

“Sorry, Sweetheart,” he apologized, setting his phone down on the end table. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” He sat down, allowing her to pillow her head on his lap. “Did you know Obi was sleeping on your belly?” He placed his hand on the small swell of her stomach, his other hand playing with her curls. 

“Yeah he was hanging out there.” She put her hand on top of Shane’s. “I think he likes the baby.” 

“That’s good.” He laced their fingers together. “I hope it stays that way.” 

“Me too.” They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Shane continuing to play with Sara’s hair. 

“Hey.” Sara sat up suddenly. “Do you think maybe it might be time to tell everyone?” 

“I don’t see why not.” Shane pulled her onto his lap, her back to his chest, hand still resting on her belly. “I was waiting for you to decide. You’re the one pregnant after all.” He kissed her neck. 

“I just don’t know if I can keep it a secret anymore. I mean it’s not like I’ll be able to hide it much longer.” Sara gestured to her small bump, and looked at him over her shoulder. “You know I almost slipped to Ella today? She wanted to find people for a video, but they were getting drunk. I had to make some excuse about doing a cleanse after I said I wasn’t able to drink.” 

“Oh yeah, I saw that email. She came to you directly?” 

“Yeah. She said she needed one more person to do this taste test or whatever. It’s not the first time she’s come to me for a last minute casting.” She sighed. “I’m surprised the drinking thing hasn’t come up in the last four months with where we work.” 

“I almost told Ryan on our unsolved trip last month.” Shane traced circles on her belly. “He overheard me ask how you were feeling when you called and he got curious. I told him you had a stomach bug.” 

“I don’t like lying to our friends.” 

“Me neither.”

“Do you think they’d kill us if we just made, like, an instagram post or something?” Shane laughed.

“Oh absolutely.” Sara made a face, as if contemplating whether it would be a good idea or not. “Are you actually thinking about that?” 

“Maybe.” Shane gave her a look. “I mean they’re already gonna wanna kill us for hiding it for so long. Might as well put that last nail in the coffin, ya know?” 

“You’re terrible.” 

“Who says we have to make a big deal about it anyway?” She picked her phone up from the coffee table. “I could post something right now. I’ve got a very cute picture I could post with you and Obi.” 

“Whatever you wanna do, Sweetheart.” Sara giggled as she opened the Instagram app. Selecting a picture taken by her of her stomach where Obi was resting his head, Shane further down on the couch, a big smile on his face as his hand rested on her stomach. Shane watched as she typed out and erased her caption several times before she settled on ‘my three favorite beings *winky face emoji*’ and hit share. 

“You think they’ll get that?” She put her phone back down and leaned back against Shane. 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Sara’s phone chimed several times, followed quickly by Shane’s. “I think they got it.” 

“Oh man, Quinta’s calling me.” She stood from Shane’s lap as she answered. Stepping into the kitchen. Shane checked his notifications, spotting a call from Ryan. He decided to settle that one first. 

“Dude!” He yelled as soon as Shane called him back. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“We were waiting.” Shane felt himself shrug. As if Ryan could see him. 

“I’m gonna kick your ass.” He wasn’t quite sure if he was kidding or not. Even with the laugh in his voice. “So you’re gonna be a dad, huh?” 

“Yeah. I am.”

“How’s it feel?”

“It’s amazing. I’ve always wanted this. And I couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else but her.” He felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched Sara pace back and forth through the kitchen as she talked to Quinta. “I wanted to tell everyone the minute Sara told me. I wanted to shout from the rooftops that I get to have a baby with the love of my life. It was so hard keeping it quiet for so long.”

“How long have you guys known?”

“About four months.”

“And you managed to keep it a secret that long? I’m almost impressed.” 

“Sara wanted to wait. I wasn’t about to argue with her.”

“I get it.”

“I can’t wait for this baby to get here.” 

“You’re gonna be great parents. I’m really happy for you guys.” 

“Thanks buddy.” He felt his phone buzzing with more texts. “Now I’ve got to deal with all the other people who will yell at me. Quinta’s chewing Sara out as we speak.”

“Good luck man.” The line went dead and Shane went back to his messages. Most of which were people confused by what Sara meant in her post. He decided to make a post of his own to end any and all confusion from their friends. He had a picture saved on his phone of one of Sara’s recent sonograms. 

‘Coming this November’

He turned off his phone as Sara reentered the room. 

“Quinta, Ella, Jen, Ashly, and Curly.” She huffed as she sat down next to him. “All of them tried calling me. My phone is off for the rest of the day.” 

“Ryan said he’d kick my ass for not telling him sooner.” 

“I’m sure he will.” Sara settled into his side. 

“How much shit do you think we’ll get tomorrow?” 

“I don’t care.” Shane wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll just tell ‘em to shove it.” 

“I’m right there with you, Sweetheart.”


End file.
